This invention relates to a manual or hand operated tool which utilizes conventional, mass-produced, machine tool cutter inserts for scraping or cutting the sharp edges of sheet material, such as sheet metal or sheet glass or the like, for the purposes of deburring or breaking the corners defining the sharp edges.
Machine tools, such as lathes, screw machines, boring machines and the like commonly utilize cutter inserts for cutting the metal work pieces. Such inserts usually are formed, in a wafer-like shape, of hard material such as tungsten carbide or other hard carbides, ceramic materials, cermet or ceramic, and coated metal compositions. Conventional inserts are formed in a variety of industry standard peripheral edge shapes. For example, conventional inserts are available in square, diamond, triangular, circular, hexagonal and other similar peripheral shapes. These inserts are typically fastened within a tool holder that is mounted upon the machine tool so that the insert edges may bear against a work piece for cutting or scraping, etc.
Conventionally, when the inserts are worn or damaged, they are replaced with similar inserts. However, such inserts, even when worn, as well as new, are ideal for cutting or scraping the sharp edges of sheet metal or glass or similar hard materials which have relatively rough edges. Thus, the invention herein is concerned with utilizing typical, conventional hard cutter inserts in connection with a hand tool which is particularly useful in trimming or scraping the edges of sheet materials.
In the prior application identified above, the hand tool described therein utilizes a single insert mounted within a hand tool for the purposes of cutting a scraping metal materials. The present application utilizes a pair of parallel inserts which between them provide a channel formed of hard cutter material which may be drawn along the sharp edges of sheet metal, sheet glass and the like sheet materials for manually deburring or breaking the sharp edges.